Mismatched
by Ill Lasanga
Summary: Live journal 50 words challenge: Noah x Cricket. Rex x Circe also. Slight AU. Rated T for teenage cuteness. And one swear word.


**Summary:** Live journal 50 words challenge: Noah x Cricket. Rex x Circe also. Slight AU. Rated T for teenage cuteness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters and events of the television series Generator Rex.

**What the Live journal Challenge is: **To write one sentence (…ish) based off of each word in the prompt according to a pairing (or situation) that the Author decides on.

* * *

><p><strong>Mismatched<strong>

**001. Angel **

He was warned, but seeing her smile still made him wonder if he'd died and gone to heaven.

**002. Reason **

Noah never knew why he kept returning to the infirmary for two days after she had left.

**003. Prank **

She likes pranks, he finds out after washing copious amounts of silly string from his clothes.

**004. Caught **

Her mother always told her to watch out for the sweet ones, they're out to catch you for sport, you've gotta run faster than them, but not so fast that they'll give up the chase.

**005. Anxiety **

Dr. Holiday just about _had it _when Noah pulled out the pie charts, ordering, "Go tell her how you feel _now_ or so help me I'll feed you to my sister!" Needless to say, he ran straight to Cricket's room, pie charts in tow.

She wasn't there.

**006. Rock**

"Someone could even propose to me with the rock over there," Cricket sighed as an unseen Noah dived for the sediment, "The important thing is, is that whoever it was would stick by me, fight for me, laugh with me, be _my _rock."

**007. Hire **

The art of hiring someone to be your friend intrigued Cricket, and when she finally asked Noah about it, he just blushed and stuttered out, "For you? N-nothing," before making an excuse about how he might have left his favorite video game controller at his house and running away.

**008. I can't make you mine **

"What? You married a guy and his 1970 Plymouth Barracuda! Why not us?"

A pause.

"Oh. Seriously?"

**009. Race **

"So, you're Asian, right?"

Cricket looked at him strangely for a second, then grinned and said,

"So, you're European, right?"

**010. Heartbreaker **

When Rex proposed to Circe, Noah could've sworn that he heard the agonized cries of a thousand women in heartbreak; What he didn't expect was for Cricket to join them, also feeling a bit heartbroken herself.

**011. Language **

Cricket's head was spinning.

Noah was still talking, "See, now you just take away the exponents on either side, find the root of one-hundred-forty-four, and transfer the variable onto this side! Easy!"

"What?"

**012. Wait**

Somehow, in the wait for Rex to stop going after Circe and realize what was right in front of him, she realized what was in front of her.

**013. Tongue-Tied **

Rex and Circe were innately physical-one quick spar made all of their secrets reveal themselves, good or bad. Noah and Cricket were different; they just hoped that their actions could sum up what they could never say out loud.

**014. Crystal Clear **

"Let's get one thing clear…"

The squid-human said, "We all know that Cricket can take care of herself," Noah nodded in full agreement with the two EVOs who had cornered him; They were very convincing.

(read: threatening, _especially_ the guy made of bandages, he nearly had a heart attack when they jumped him…and asked if he was the right Noah.)

The squid held up a tentacle like anyone else would hold up a finger, a gesture that was human enough for Noah to at least feel a _little_ better, "But. Just in case you do break her heart anyway, we want you to know that there will be payback, and it will hurt. A lot. Got it?"

The blond gulped, "Crystal."

**015. Fraud **

Helping her out of her cage was probably the easiest and most illegal thing he had done in his life.

**016. Search **

"Why are we doing this again? The higher-ups will kill us if they find out!"

"Because she deserves to know what happened to her parents."

"And here I thought _I_ was the sap for falling for Circe. You're gonna get the best friend of the year award if you keep this up."

"Quiet Rex."

**017. Apart **

Noah had no problem in letting Cricket be away from him for a while, she could always close the gap between them quicker then he could, anyway.

**018. Personality**

"Oh those girls-they're going to eat you alive," Noah's father once said. Staring down the gullet of a deranged EVO, Noah hoped that he didn't mean it literally.

**019. Orange **

He hands her a lollipop, orange-flavored, leaving her to marvel as to how he knew her favorite.

**020. Crawl **

It took an hour long crawl through raw sewage for her to admit that _maybe_, just _maybe_, she like being around him better than anyone else.

**021. Alternate Reality **

"And this is Noah," Rex pointed to the eight foot high dog-beast sitting beside him, "Don't worry, Kathie, he likes humans who like him. You'll be perfect for each other."

**022. Downstairs**

He finds it weird that he doesn't find it weird that for the first time any girl is over at his house it's to hide in his basement so that neither of them go to jail.

**023. Pop **

"Your hair. It's pink. Bubblegum pink." Breach stuck a finger in her mouth and made a popping sound. "Pop!" She giggled at her own little joke. Cricket smiled painfully as she braced herself for the next few hours.

**024. Cliché **

Dances, Celebrations, Fundraisers, Events…Cricket liked these gatherings if only to pretend that she'd meet the greatest guy there and they'd hit it off really well and he wouldn't be crazy like those last few...

Up until the moment that Rex started smashing things, that is. Then she was firmly in the zone of reality.

**025. Memory **

"I'm Cricket, and this is Noah." She explained to Rex, who seemingly lost his memory.

He blinked at them, and then said, "Are you two a couple? I don't think I've seen one of those before." Needless to say, both EVO and soldier blushed.

**026. Bed **

They stared at the single bed.

"…Before anyone else says anything, I call dibs on the couch."

**027. Needle In A Haystack **

Just seeing Cricket, and others like her, helped him find the brighter side of eventual EVO transformation: You find the one person that would stick by your side no matter what happened to you.

**028. Shave **

Cricket was crying; every nerve in his body screamed at him to do something, but all he could do was stand there and hold the shaved ice in his hands like an idiot.

**029. Whatever **

"Noah, it's okay," Cricket wedged her fingers in between the fissures on her legs, "I'm just-_crack_-molting," the word was pierced by a snap as she pulled the old skin away, "Another day like this and I'll be-_crack_-walking around, good as new."

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" He trailed, as if it was every day that one of his friends peeled their skin off like it was nothing.

**030. Guardian **

"Now, you two lovebirds go on your date; Providence will take care of the protesters."

**031. Infidelity **

She knows Rex was never hers, but it still felt awful when she found Circe in his arms.

**032. Fiction **

It certainly said something when it was revealed that Cricket's favorite fairy tale was "The Beauty and The Beast"

**033. A New World **

"All those philosophers-heck, even Van Kleiss-were right, you know," Noah retained a faraway look, "This is a brand new world." he leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek, "But I wouldn't mind sharing it with you."

**034. Accuracy **

"No." Cricket stood up, clutching her shoulder, "If he really didn't want to be followed, he'd have shot me in the legs. We have to go after him."

**035. Fallen**

The base was going down, Noah had to get out of there fast, except that there was this EVO pinned under a rock…and he just couldn't leave her.

**036. Original **

At their first official date, Noah brought her a bouquet of roses; not the most original idea, but she loved them anyway.

**037. Abstract **

If there was anything at all she loved about her new body, it was how it went so fast that the world blurred together like a painting that hasn't been finished; full of possibilities.

**038. Imperfection **

"Wait-you're going on a date with a girl who has got green skin, pink hair, and bristles and you're worried about having food in your teeth?"

"Shut up, Rex."

**039. Let's Go **

He held out his hand, no fear in his eyes, waiting for her to run away and take him with her.

**040. Left Behind **

Being left out of 'Date Night' had its perks, as Noah had shown her; "So," he said, holding up two controllers, "Tales of Symphonia, or Silent Hill 2?"

**041. Potential **

The world felt a little softer, warmer, just because they were two people falling in love with each other-the fact that this sounded normal scared Cricket for a moment.

**042. Demon **

It takes all of his strength not to think of the day when she'd be on the firing line, furious and uncontrollable like so many EVOs before her.

**043. Jump **

"Okay, new rule during basketball. No overly elaborate jumps that make everyone else look bad. Except for when Cricket does it, then it's okay."

**044. Punish **

"Wha-why?" Noah stared at the broken calculator, unable to comprehend what Cricket just did.

She answered, "Because you think too much."

**045. Over **

That was the beauty of being a wanderer, she supposed; once she left, it would all be over for her and she'd never have to look back.

He made her, anyways.

**046. Deception **

She was in her favorite dress (second favorite, actually, it didn't give her legs that much maneuvering room like her skirts do,) and he marveled at how deceptive she could be: the fact that she could break ribs with just her foot just didn't add up when her hands were linked with his, kind brown eyes flickering for just a second, and asking, "Do I look pretty?"

Oh.

Oh, _crap_.

**047. Thunder **

For once she was glad it was raining; the crashing sounds of water drowned out her own thundering heartbeat from her mind.

**048. Welcome **

After receiving confirmation that, no, they've known each other for at least three years, and yes, this was their first kiss, Cricket's parents were more the ready to welcome her back home.

**049. Stop **

"It's okay," she let out a whisper to the shaking man in her grasp. "I'm alright. You can stop now. Please," her voice broke, "Stop." Noah's arms twitched back to life, holding her like he never wants to let go again.

**050. Writers' Choice: Neuron**

The first thought had sparked in his head, sending a wave of electricity dancing across his cells, the three words crazy and wonderful and incredible all at the same time:

He loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Cricket is named after the English Cricket player Katherine Brunt. The proper term is Cricketer.

Why Noah x Cricket: They're both underused characters, and it was a dare.

Why Circe x Rex: They're two idiots who deserve each other. Enough said.

Reviews are fuel to the crack pairing fire!

**Ill**


End file.
